1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and to a control method for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years imaging devices such as digital cameras have come into widespread use, and it is possible to take advantage of various types of shooting, such as still image mode for taking still photographs, and movie mode for taking a series of still images and enjoying them as a movie. It is also possible to perform zoom operations by removing part of a screen to perform trimming. This type of digital zoom, or trimming shooting, has become widely adopted because the number of pixels on an image sensor has increased, and therefore an image can withstand such cropping.
Also, commands such as various mode settings for the camera have conventionally been carried out by operating a release switch etc., but more recently this is being done using a touch panel or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-036492 (laid-open Feb. 8, 2007, and hereafter referred to as patent document 1) discloses a digital camera having a monitor comprised of an EL display and a switch substrate, and in which switch operations are performed by pressing the surface of the EL display.